New Family
by charmedlover420
Summary: Smallville, Roswell and Charmed. The Roswell gang make incredible new friends, but can they even help them when the time comes? Read and Review! Chapter 15 up!
1. Chapter1

AN : I do not own Smallville, Charmed, or any of the characters, ect. Brian and Amy are two characters i created using charmed-like powers and i am also thinking of crossing over charmed with this story, but i'm not sure yet. We'll see how it goes!

I know i am not totally following Smallville's storyline completely, but that is the point of a fan-fic! I can write them however i please. If you have any ideas or thoughts that you would like me to try to include, please review and let me know! I'm going to begin the story after Season 3 but before Season 4. Now, on with the story!

"So how is my favorite Kansas farmboy planning on spending his summer vacation this year?" Chloe, Clarks long time best friend asked him.

They were sitting up in his 'Fortress of Solitude', as his father called it. It was a place Clark spent a lot of his time. It was a loft built his father had built for him above the barn when he was younger. Whenever he wanted to be alone, this was one of the few places he would retreat to.

"I don't know about you," Clark answered, "but i am looking forward to a very boring, uneventful summer." Clark laughed a bit. After everything that happened the previous year with Lex being drugged, Lana getting hurt trying to help, and finding out that Lionel Luthor was using his blood to try and raise the dead, Clark was ready to sit back and not have to worry about too much of anything.

Chloe smiled only knowing about what happen with Lex. She also knew about Adam coming back from the dead, but she had no idea it was Clark's blood that had allowed him to do it. As Clark sat on his sofa thinking about this, he was wondering to himself exactly how much he could trust Chloe. Clark hated having to lie to people all the time. He absolutely hated it. But, he knew his secret had to come first. It was something Clark's parents had taught him all his life. He was not angry at them for it, he knew they were just trying to protect him. As Clark sat there looking at his best friend, he knew he wanted to tell her the truth, he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Yeah, well, not if I can help it." Chloe said, breaking Clark out of his train of though. "Come on, let's atleast go to the Talon and get some caffeine."

Clark smiled at his best friend. 'Her addiction to caffeine is well known, but it makes her just a bit too perky', Clark thought to himself.

Knowing there was no way he was going to talk her out of this, he agreed, and they left the loft to get in Chloe's car and drive off. As they were leaving the barn, they saw a familar silver porshe coming up the driveway.

"Hey Lex", Clark said to his other best friend as he got out of his car.

"Clark, Chloe", Lex nodded in both their directions.

"Hi Lex. How are you doing today?", Chloe asked.

"Actually, I'm not too sure." Lex replied, not saying anything more.

"What does that mean?", Clark asked Lex.

"Forget it Clark, it's nothing." Lex said quickly, sorry now he didn't just say he was fine. "So, what exciting plans do you two have for the day?"

"We were about to go to the Talon and get some coffee, would you like to join us?" Chloe asked him.

"Sorry Chloe, I have to go to metropolis today to take care of some things."

"Oh, ok." Chloe said not at all surprised he didn't want to join them.

"Clark? Can i talk to you a minute in private please?" Lex asked him.

"Sure" Clark replied. "Excuse me a minute Chloe" Clark said leaving her standing outside the barn.

As soon as Lex and Clark were out of ear's range from Chloe, Lex told Clark, "I think i remembered something, from before my father... you know", was all Lex could get out.

Lex's father had thrown him into a mental institution, and fried his brain the previous year. It was all to cover up the murder of Lex's grandparents, and Clark knew it, he was just too scared to tell his friend, in fear Lionel could actually kill Lex this time.

"What did you remember?" Clark asked, trying to hide his concern in what Lex remembers.

"In my room, in Belle Reeve, you were there? Weren't you Clark?" Lex spat out. "I'm not sure if this is a dream, or a real memory, and i have to know the truth."

Clark looked into the pained eyes of his friend, unsure of exactly what to say. "Clark please tell me." Lex demanded.

"Yes." Clark said, totally surprising himself. What was he thinking? How could he have said that?

"Well... How did you get there, what happen, what were you doing?" Lex threw more questions at Clark than Clark knew what to do with.

"Lex, please... just calm down.." Clark tried.

"I will not calm down!" Lex almost yelled. "Please Clark, just tell me. I need to know!. I'm seeing these things, these images of my life, and I'm not even sure if they are real!"

"OK. Lex.. Please. I was there to save you. You are right. I went there. But please, let's not do this now, can we please talk about it later?" Clark pleaded.

Lex seemed to think about it for a second, as if it were one of his daily business deals, and replied "OK Clark, just please, when you find the time, come talk to me. You know I would be there for you if you ever needed me."

There it was. 'Would he really?' Clark thought. This was yet another one of his friends he hated having to hide the truth from.

"I know that Lex." Clark said. "I promise I'll come over and talk to you later, but right now i have plans with Chloe."

"Thanks Clark" Lex replied. "See ya later." He said over his shoulder as he walked away.

Lex said goodbye to Chloe then Clark joined her at his side. They watched Lex get halfway out of the driveway before Chloe turned to Clark, "So.. What was that all about?"

"Lex wants to talk about some of the things that happen to him, I told him I would be by later." Was all Clark told her about the conversation.

Chloe didn't look like she totally believed him, but she let the subject drop. "Off to the Talon then?" she asked.

"Sure" Clark replied, smiling at her.

A few hours later after leaving the Talon, Clark and Chloe decided just to walk around the town and talk for awhile. As they were talking a man jumped out from behind one of the parked cars in the street. It was dark, and the streets were empty. The man held up a gun and demanded "Empty your pockets, now!".

Chloe was so scared she couldn't move, as Clark instinctively put himself between Chloe and the man with the gun, knowing even if the man did get trigger happy, the bullets wouldn't hurt him, but they would kill Chloe.

"We don't have any money" Clark said. "Please leave us alone I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I swear I'll shoot you if you dont' empty your pockets!" the man with the gun said.

Clark took a step forward toward the man with the gun, and heard gunshots. He looks down at his shirt and there was only one bullet hole, what happen? As he turned around he saw Chloe falling to the ground, shot from behind in the back. There was a second gunner! Clark hadn't even heard him walk up, he was too focused on the first man. By the time Chloes body hit the ground, Clark had used his powers to throw the gunners about 50 feet from the place they stood, and they hit the ground unconcious.

"Chloe please God talk to me!" Clark begged.

Chloes eyes fluttered a bit, but she couldn't speak. Then, seemingly out of no where, Clark stared amazed at a brilliant swirl of blue and white lights that stopped and formed into a young man and woman. They couldn't have been much older than Clark himself. The man was about 6' not a very big guy, actually he was kinda skinny. He had short light brown hair, and blue eyes. The man was not built, and didn't look strong, but Clark could see there was much more to him that he seemed. Especially since he appeared the way he did. The woman, was very short. Five foot if she was lucky, with stunning brown eyes, and dark hair.

"There she is, quick!" The girl said to the man.

The man made a gesture with his hands, and Chloe stopped breathing. Furious Clark stood up. "What did you do to her!" he yelled.

"Whoa! Wait!. The man said, "I'm trying to save her!"

"Save her?" Clark repeated. "You just stopped her breathing by waving your hands at her! I know you did something to her! I could tell!" Clark was ready to pummel these newcomers from hurting his best friend. Maybe he could have gotten her to the hospital.

"He's telling the truth" the girl stepped in. "He didn't stop her breathing, he froze her in place, so she won't lose any more blood or die. But it won't last forever will you please let us save her life?" the girl pleaded.

She seemed truley sincere, Clark thought to himself. Which seemed strange to him. For all he knew, these people had never met him or Chloe before in their lives. Why would they want to help her? And how could they? "Please do whatever you can." Clark found himself saying, not sure of what other options he had.

The man that had 'frozen' Chloe stepped forward and kneeled beside her. "She's almost dead." Was all he said, then he looked up at the girl. "Amy, you know she needs to look at me."

"

"I know Brian." She answered. "Clark please, hold her head and try to calm her when he unfreezes her."

"How did you know my name?" Clark shot back, now somewhat nervous of who these newcomers were. "And why does Chloe have to look at you?"

Amy, clearly losing her patience answered, "Because i can read your mind, and Brian has to connect with her to be able to heal her. He has to feel her pain. Now do it! Or your going to kill your friend!"

Clark, just wanting everything to be ok, did as he was told, and kneeled by Chloes head, and placed her head in his lap.

"Ready?" the man named Brian asked.

When they both nodded at him, he made another gesture with his hands, and Chloes body started convulsing again. "Damnit she's losing a ton of blood!" Brain said. "Bullet!" he yelled.

Clark watched amazed as a little trail of blue sparkles left Chloes body and formed a Bullet inside Brian's hand. When this happened, Chloes eyes shot open with pain. "Look into my eyes, please!" Brian pleaded with Chloe.

Chloe had no idea who this man was, she was in the most pain she'd ever felt, and looked for a familiar face. She saw Clark. "Clark" she tried to scream, but it came out barely an audible whisper.

"Chloe please, this man can help you.. just look at him!" Clark pleaded.

Chloe, as always, trusting Clarks judgement, looked into the strange mans eyes as she felt her life slipping away.

Clark watched as Brian looked into Chloes eyes, and whinced, like he was in some sort of great pain. Brian had his hands over Chloe's body, when his hands began to give off a golden glow. As he did this, Brian's nose began to bleed, and he began to shake, as if in an uncontrollable amount of pain. Amazingly, Clark watched as all the blood around Chloe began to disapear, until it was all gone. As soon as it was, Chloe sat up and drew in a huge breath, as if it was the last she was ever gonna take.

Brian fell limply to the ground, shaking a bit. Amy walked over to him and stared into his eyes. Clark was wondering why she wasn't talking to him, was she just reading his mind?

"No, were communicating in our minds." Amy said, not taking her eyes off of Brian. "That hurt him really bad, I'm so happy your friend is ok, we almost lost her."

"Clark" Chloe said, looking around and shaking badly. "What the hell just happen?"

Clark looked up at amy for an explanation, but all she replied was, "You fill in Chloe, I need to take care of Brian, we'll be back." And with that, they both disapeared in the same blue and white sparkles they appeared in.

Chloes eyes got huge. "Oh my god Clark. What did you do? What did THEY do?"

Clark gave her half a smile, "Come on, lets get you home and i'll explain it best i can."

So, what do you think? Is it worth going on or should i scrap it? Please review!


	2. Chapter2

AN - I still don't own any of the characters from Smallville/Charmed I'm only writing this for fun, and so hopefully atleast one person will enjoy reading it.. Now, on with the story!

"Brian! Brain please wake up!"

He could hear Amy's voice, but didn't know where it was coming from.

Amy was kneeling over her older brother in the basement of the home they grew up in throughout their childhood. Someone watching the scene would guess that neither child could be older than fourteen or fifteen years old. There was no one else in the room but the two siblings, but by the way Amy was acting you could be sure that something terrifying was taking place.

Brian opened his eyes to find his sister's paniced look staring back at him. "Amy what happen?" Brain asked immediately alarmed.

"He came Brain! He's here! Mom and the aunt's are in the attic fighting him right now!" Amy shrieked.

For the past few month's, Amy had known something horrible was gonna happen, but the strange thing about this, was she couldn't see exactly what it was. Ever since she could remember, Amy had the power to see through time. She still hasn't learned to master them to the present day, they still seem more random than anything, but they are very reliable. Amy was a very strong witch, just like the rest of her family. Since she was a born natural witch, she was also born with special abilties, she refered to as 'gifts'. Amy was also a very strong telepath, she was able to read almost any mortals mind, even things they didn't want her to know. Demons on the other hand, were a different story. Alot of beings she has come across in time that possessed powers, were much more difficult to read for Amy, and sometimes even impossible. Amy was also blessed with feeling all the emotions of the world, she was a born empath. Just by focusing on people around her, she could not only read their minds, but she could also feel exactly how they were feeling at that point in time. Unlike her telepathy skill, Amy was much more skilled at her empathy, and sometimes able to totally block out all the feelings around her. She was always alteast hearing the thoughts 'on the top' of peoples minds when she was around them. She was constantly hearing everything people were thinking at that exact point in time, and could sometimes seem overwhelming.

"He just appeared, waved his armed at you, and you were thrown into the wall!" Amy continued. "He didn't even look at me and he went straight upstairs to find Mom and the others! "

"We have to help them!" Brian said as he was already getting himself up off the floor.

Brian, unlike his sister Amy, had many active powers. He was destined to be the demon fighter of the family he was always told. He was granted the ability to control the speed of molecules, slowing them down to freeze time, and even accelerating them to cause things to blow up. He also had telekinesis, allowing him to move objects with his mind. He even had a force field he could activate over himself. It did not make him totally invincible, but it was very difficult to penetrate. He also had the power to heal mortals. Human being, good people. The only drawback was he had to feel their pain. Brian never thought twice about it, he was always willing to put himself on the line for other people. Unless someone was near death, he was very good at hiding the pain he was in when healing someone.

Both Amy and Brian were both very special. Their father was a being known as a Whitelighter. A guardian angel sent to Earth to guide and protect good witches. Whitelighters were granted the ability to 'orb', a form of teleporting, which allowed both Brian and Amy to travel great distance in the blink of an eye.

As Brian and Amy both fully stood up, they huge a very loud crash, and the sound of something smashing from upstairs. Without even thinking, Brian grabbed Amy's arm and he orbed them upstairs, disapearing in amazing blue and white lights. When they reappeared in the attic, they could have never prepared themselves for what they were going to see. With all of Amy's power of seeing the future, she had never imagined this. The attic was totally destroyed, and there were scorch marks all over the walls, most likely from demons throwing fireballs at their family, trying to kill them. Brian and Amy's family, was nowhere to be seen. They tried yelling for their father. Whitelighters could hear people calls from great distances away, which is how they could help keep track of everyone they were protecting. Their father never came.

"Brian, oh my god." Was all Amy could force out of her mouth.

Thats when Brain shot up in bed, drenched in sweat.

"Brian, thank god, are you ok?" Amy asked him immediatly. She had been waiting by his side?

"How long have I been out?" He asked her.

"A few hours." Amy told him. "I was beginning to get worried."

"You know me sis, I'll be fine." he smirked.

"I also know your lying." Amy said to him, staring him right in the eyes.

"You know thats not fair." Brian replied, becoming defensive.

"You had the dream again." Amy told him. It wasn't a question, she obviously knew it was the truth.

"Amy.." Brian whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop that." Amy cut him off. "I'm not gonna sit here all night and tell you it wasn't your fault, again."

"But I'm the one with all the power." Brian let out. "I should have been able to protect them."

"You can't save everyone Brain, you know that." Amy tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, you keep telling me." Brian sighed. "I think I'm gonna get a little more sleep. Good night Amy."

"Good night Brian."

Amy sat by his side for a few hours just to make sure he kept breathing. The two of them were it, the last of their family, and she was never gonna let anything happen to him.

Somewhere else in the world, someone wanted to ruin that for Amy. They wanted to take her brothers powers to rule the world for themselves. They knew in order to do that, they would have to get rid of Amy. As long as Brian had Amy, she would be able to see enough of his plans to stop him. Unless, he sent her to another plane of existence. He could send her to another world, one where her powers could not reach her brother to help him. She might not be able to see enough of his plan to send her away, with enough to stop him, then he would be free to go after her brother. Besides, she didnt' see enough of his plan to send her parents away, and he succeeded.


	3. Chapter3

AN - I still don't own any of the characters from smallville/charmed/roswell.

"Clark, tell me the truth." Chloe said, standing in the loft with Clark once again.

"Chloe, i did tell you the truth." Clark responded.

Clark had explained to Chloe what had happened, of course leaving out the part about himself being shot, or the fact that he used his super powers to stop the gun-men. She wasn't beleive him for some reason, and he didn't understand why.

"Clark, do you think I'm going to hate you if you tell me the truth? Or is it that you are so use to lying to everyone that you care about it comes naturally to you?" Chloe shot back.

"You two shouldn't argue about such mediocre things." A third, female voice, entered the conversation.

Clark and Chloe both turned around to see Amy standing in the loft before them. Clark hadn't even heard her walk up, she must have used her orbing power to come in undetected.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Clark asked quickly. "I mean, is everything OK?"

"Yes and no" Amy replied, cryptically. "Something terrible is going to happen, but I can't see exactly what it is, I can only see some of the events that are centered around it."

"And this has something to do with Clark?" Chloe asked.

"Actually, it will effect alot of people, and you are one of them Chloe. I'm honestly not sure why, but in my visions, you were always there."

There was a silence in the room that was deafening. Clark was totally confused, what would any of this have to do with Chloe?

"Clark, I need to talk to you, in private," Amy told him.

"Sure," Clark replied, more than eager to get this conversation away from Chloe.

Amy took Clark's hand and orbed them away. When they reappeared, they were standing in an old attic, and Brian was also there.

"What is he doing here? Brian asked.

"I wanted to talk to him without Chloe around." Amy told her brother.

"Talk to me about what?" Clark asked.

"About Chloe," Amy told him. "Why haven't you told her your secret yet? She's so close to figuring it out on her own, and you still dont' tell her."

"I've never told anybody," Clark said, "except Pete, and after I told him he told me how hard it was to keep my secret, I didn't want to put Chloe through the same thing."

"Clark," Amy started. "Things are going to happen in the future, things Chloe is going to see. It will be easier for her to deal with them if she knows about you first. I've read her mind Clark, she is a good friend. She won't turn her back on you."

Clark didn't say anything, but just thought about what Amy had told him. Was this the truth? Could he finally be honest with his best friend? He truly hoped so, because he really wanted to tell her.

"OK" Clark stated, "I'll tell her."

"Wonderful." Amy smiled at him. "And if you ever need anyone to talk to, just yell my of Brians name out loud. I know it sounds silly, but trust me, we'll hear you."

"Sounds easy enough." Clark said, only half beleiveing them.

"OK, i'll take you home now" Amy told him. "Go have your talk with Chloe."

And with that, Amy took Clark's hand and orbed them back to Smallville.


	4. Chapter4

AN: I own absolutely nothing... still..

"What else did you see?" Brain asked his sister.

Amy had a vision a few moments ago when she picked up an old newspaper clipping. The two of them had always kept anything they had read in the newspaper that had ever seemed even remotely strange, because humans stumbled across demonic activity alot more often then they realized. Brain and Amy would check out all of the unexplained or strange activities, to try to find out if there was a demon behind them, and vanquish it.

"A spaceship, it crashed, but there were survivor's," Amy explained, trying to recall exactly what she just saw in her mind. When she had a vision, it was not always easy for her to make sense out of the very brief images that flash through her mind.

"More aliens? Are they related to Clark?" Brain asked his sister.

"No, when i read Clark's mind, he was sure he was the only survivor of his planet, so i don't think so." Amy informed him. "But one of the aliens was doing something strange to this young girl, it looked very familiar to your healing power, actually, but this girl still dies, we have to try to save her."

"Where do we start looking for them?" Brian asked his sister.

Amy looked down at the newspaper clipping that had given her the vision in the first place. "Roswell, New Mexico"

As soon as Brian and Amy orbed in Roswell, Amy was hit with another vision, without touching anything.

"Amy are you ok?"

"I know where they are, lets go." And with that, Amy took Brians hand and orbed them away.

When they materialiezed, they saw a young woman floating in the air about 2 feet, and a young man with his hand over her, and it looked as if he was sucking something out of her. There were strange stones on the ground, glowing, which were obviously being used to amplify this young mans powers.

"Max stop your hurting me!"

"It's working! Trust me Liz!"

All of the sudden, the stones on the ground blew up, and the girl that was floating fell to the ground.

'Brian did you do that?' Amy asked her brother in his mind.

'No, it was the girl on the ground i think.' Brian thought to himself, as Amy read his mind.

"Max stop hurting me! You always hurt me!" Liz yelled at Max.

"Calm down," Amy stepped in, "We may be able to help."

Nobody calmed down, there was alot of yelling, and screaming, and nothing was getting resolved. In Amy's vision, this young girl died from whatever happens to her, so she wasn't in the mood to be patient.

"Brian freeze them." She said.

Brian smirked, and made a quick gesture with his hands. Max froze, but not Liz.

"Brian, freeze her too". Amy said, wondering what the hell he was thinking.

Brian made another gesture with his hands, "I'm trying, she won't freeze."

Amy concentrated on this young woman, but could not get a read on her. There was definately something strange going on. The girl looked to be in alot of pain, with electricity surging through her body, literally. Almost like little lighthning bolts, the girl shrieked in pain and fear as she obviously could not make them go away.

"Brian, try healing her" Amy told him.

"NO!" Liz shrieked. "What are you, more aliens?"

"No" Brian told her, "I'm human, i just have special gifts" He tried to convince her.

"No, Max, he healed me, thats why im like this."

"I'm not sure what kind of power's Max has, but mine could NEVER hurt you, i promise" Brian told her.

Liz, weighing her options, decided she didn't have anything to lose. She was pretty sure she was going to die.

"If it hurts me, will you stop?" She asked him, with tears in her eyes.

"I promise." Brian responded, looking her directly in the eyes.

He placed his hand over her forehead, and began to concentrate. After a moment, he stopped, obviously confused, and turned to his sister.

"She's fine, there is nothing wrong with her" Brian said.

"I am definately not fine" Liz threw back at him.

"Lets see what I can find out" Amy said to Liz.

"Just place your hands over mine, and maybe i can see what caused this in the past." Amy informed her.

"I know what caused this, Max did it." She said looking over at the man she loved.

"Please, just let me try" Amy pleaded.

Amy held out her hands, and Liz placed her hands on top of them. Amy gasped for air, and her eyes snapped shut. She saw very few images. A dark haired woman in the past, a witch, with the ability to control fire. Another that could control wind. Then she saw an image of a woman that looked like Liz, but much older. She could harness electricity and call upon storms, she was a very powerful wicca.

Amy's eyes snapped back open, the vision had ended.

"Well...?" Brian asked, not liking the suspense.

"Well, i know why she didn't freeze, she's a witch." Amy said

Both Brian and Liz looked totally shocked.

"I'm, i'm not a witch" Liz stammered.

"It makes sense," Brian told her, "That or a demon" he laughed.

"Demon?" Liz asked.

"Nevermind."

"Liz, take my hand," Amy said to her. "Take my hand and open your mind, let me see whats going on in there"

Liz did as she was told. Amy remained totally silent for a few minutes, then started to speak.

"Its not Max that's hurting you," Amy began, "It's you."

"Me?"

"You possess the power to control lightning, electricity, and that power, like mine and Brian's is tied to your emotions. The reason your powers are showing themself lately around Max, is because of the way you have been feeling around him. Trying to hold in all that anger, that pain, is whats causing your pain. Your focusing your powers on yourself." Amy tried to explain best she could.

At that moment, Max unfroze.

"What the hell?" he started, and lifted his hand in the air.

"Max, no!" Liz yelled, "they are here to help, I think they can heal me"

Max, doing what he usually did, just stood quiet and observed.

"Come with me, I'll try to teach you how to focus your powers in private," Amy said to Liz, empathically feeling her increasing anxiety around Max.

Liz held out her hand, and Amy took it and orbed them out.

Max stood and stared at the spot where the love of his life had just stood, and stared in awe.

"Don't worry," Brian told him. "Amy will take good care of her, I promise."

Max really had no choice at the moment but to trust him, and just smiled at the stranger.

"Just let me know how she's doing" Max said before walking off.


	5. Chapter5

AN: Still don't own anything... on with the story!

A few weeks had passed since Amy had orbed out with Liz that night to try and teach her to harness her power. A lot has happened, and new friendships are starting to be made. Amy and Liz had become almost inseperable, and Liz of course introduced Amy to her best friend Maria. Maria, knowing that Max, his sister Isobelle, and her current boyfriend Michael were aliens, didn't find it too hard to accept that Amy was a witch. Actually, Maria thought it was pretty cool. Amy really enjoyed having people to share her life with and be open about her powers, other than her brother. She loved her brother more than life itself, but ever since her family had disapeared, Brian and Amy had stayed a pretty secluded duo. They didn't have friends, not ones they would hang out with anyway, and they never talked to mortals about their powers. With their new friends though, that was different, and Amy liked that alot.

Things were changing in Clark's life as well. Amy had visited him a few times, and he was releived to know that there were others people out there like him. Well, atleast somewhat like him. There were people out there that were different, they had special abilities, and they also hid who they were to try to help people. Clark really liked Amy and Brian both, and hoped his relationship with them would last. Then there was life with Chloe. After many nights of trying to take Amy's advice, Clark finally did it. He decided he really did trust Amy and Brian, so if Amy told him Chloe pretty much already knew, and she would accept him, he was going to tell her. He was tired of only sharing part of his life with her, and that was going to change.

"Hey Chloe."

"Hey Clark."

The two greeted eachother as Clark walked up to Chloe in their favorite hangout, The Talon.

"What are you up to tonight Clark?" Chloe asked her best friend.

"Actually, I really need to talk to you, about something important." Clark told her.

Chloe could tell just by looking at him how uncomfortable he was, and was immediately worried about what might be going on in his life.

"Oh my God, is everybody OK? What's wrong Clark you know I'm here for you." Chloe said in about 3 seconds flat. The love in her voice for her best friend all but too obvious.

Clark smiled, happy that someone cared about him as much as Chloe did. "I really need to tell you something, but not here, can we go for a ride?" Clark asked her.

Chloe didn't even answer, she just stood up and got her keys out of her bag and started walking to the door. As soon as they started driving she turned to him, "So, where to?"

Clark gave her half a smile, and told her the directions. They got out of the car and walked back into the caves. Walking along the path, both of the staring at the strange paintings on the cave wall, Clark was trying to think of a way to put this into words, and it wasnt' working well for him.

"Clark, why did you bring me here?" Chloe asked Clark, trying to let him know it was ok to talk to her about whatever was going on now. Chloe was pretty sure he was finally going to tell her, whatever it was he was always hiding from everyone. She had been waiting for this moment for so long, but didn't want to seem to eager. She didn't want Clark to think she only wanted to know for a story, she honestly just wanted to be there for her best friend.

"What i want to tell you, is really hard for me to say" Clark started. He looked into Chloe's eyes as he searched for the right words. "Chloe would you think of me any differently if I told you I wasn't like other people?" he asked her.

Chloe laughed, "Of course not Clark, do you really think I'm that shallow? I might not know everything about you, but i know enough to know that your a wonderful person, and that's enough for me." Chloe said, choosing her words carefully.

Clark relaxed a bit, and started to open up a bit more, "These cave walls mean more to me than they do most people," Clark started, deciding if he was going to tell her the truth, he was going to tell her everything. "It was the day of the meteor shower."

"It's ok Clark" Chloe said. She had wondered for awhile if the meteors had afffected him, now he was going to tell her they had. "You aren't the only person that was affected by the meteors."

"Wait, you think I,..." Clark wasn't sure what to say. "I wasn't affected by the meteors Chloe, they brought me here." he said. It felt like a thousand pound weight had been lifted off of his chest. It felt really good to finally tell her that.

"What do you mean they brought you,... the meteors couldn't have... you mean you're..." Chloe's eyes got wide as she realized what Clark meant.

"From another planet... yeah." Clark said, staring at the ground. He had a horrible feeling about this now, and wished with everything he was he could take back what he had said.

"Wow.. I mean.. Clark.. That's amazing!" Chloe said, much to Clark's surprise.

"Your not freaked out?" Clark asked her unbelievingly.

"Well, I definately didn't expect you to say that, but your still the same person i knew. Nothing could change the way i feel about you." And Chloe smiled. Her big, bright, cheerful, Chloe smile.

Clark was totally releived.

"So...? What does that actually mean Clark? What can you do? Where do you really come from? This is incredible!" Chloe said to her best friend, surprisingly accepting everything he was telling her as absolute truth.

Clark laughed, happy he could finally share this with someone. "Well.." he started.

Clark and Chloe sat in the cave and talked about everything Clark-like. He felt 100 happy at this moment in time, finally doing something he has only dreamed about.He finally revealed his secret to Chloe,a secret he would never let hurt Chloe, not as long as he lived.


	6. Chapter6

AN: I still don't own anything.

I would like to thank my reviewers!

Bnet: Thank you for enjoying the characters i created! i'll include more background about them for you soon!

Daisy: I will write much more about Max and Liz. This fic was intended to be VERY long, so don't worry, i'll include plenty of them. If you have ideas of where you would like them to go, please review and let me know!

MadRoswellFan: I'm so happy your enjoying my story! There will be more of a Roswell X-over, i'm just trying to set up the plot. This is the first fan-fic i've ever published so i'm so happy you like it! Please review again if you have any ideas for the story, or would like me to try to include something specific.

If someone has ideas that they don't want to post here for everyone to read, or questions, you can email me at on with the story!

"I need to move fast if i want this plan to work!' Barbas screamed as he threw a fireball at one of his minions, vanquishing him.

Barbas has been trying to put his plan into action for quite some time. His only problem was trying to figure a way around that no good witch's visions. Amy, even though she didn't have any offensive power's, was Barbas's greatest threat. It was she who could see his plans, to steal her brothers power's for himself, and rule the underworld. Barbas had been watching the witches for quite some time, ever since he sent their parents to a different plane of existence. He now thinks he has found a way to get Brian's powers.

Barbas, also known as the demon of fear, has quite a few powers up his sleeve. The demon, as his name indicates, can read people's greatest fears, and also force them to live them out. Though the visions he makes people see of their fears are not real, they have scared people to death, literally, on more than one occassion. Watching Brian and Amy interact with their new friends, growing a bond with them, and sharing their secrets like they never have before, Barbas realized he could use these new friends of theirs as a distraction. He would start with the ones from New Mexico, as he had already read some of their fears. They feared an enemy race of aliens, that they refered to as 'Skins'. Using his demonic connections, and influences, if there were any Skins on this planet, Barbas was sure he could find them. Barbas wanted to start a fight, a large one, so in the middle of the fight, he could use a spell to send Amy to another dimension, leaving her brother alone, without the help of her visions. In the middle of battle they would not have time to try to counter his spell, and he will win.

In Smallville

"Dad! I can't beleive you weren't paying attention! You could have cut your arm off!"

Clark's father, Jonathon, had been cutting some wood to build in a new fence around the farm. As he was working, not totally paying attention to what he was doing while he was talking to his son, he had cut himself a few inches deep with the saw he was using.

"Clark, it was an accident, it was my own fault. It's not that bad, really." Jonathon told his son.

"Yeah, right dad." Clark laughed back. "Brian!" he yelled.

Clark had felt silly at first, calling Amy and Brian's name into the air, when he knew they were no where around. But, just like Amy promised, they both really could hear him. Brian and Clark had been hanging out quite a bit recently, and Brian had even helped Clark stop one of the recent meteor freaks, that was using her power of shapeshifting to cause quite a comotion in the small town. Jonathan Kent knew all about Clark's powers, and even though Clark had told his father about Brian's, he had never actually seen Brian use them before.

"Clark, what are you...?" Was all Jonathon could say before he saw an amazing swirl of brilliant blue and white lights in front of him. When they stopped moving, they formed Brian, Jonathon was amazed, and a little scared. The last person he had met with this type of ability, was a girl that was obsessed with Clark. Alicia, who had used her powers to try to kill Clark and Lana. But Brians teleporting was different. It was beautiful, almost peaceful. When Alicia teleported, it looked as though she were ripping a hole in the atmosphere itself.

"Whoa" Jonathan stammered, "That's quite a power you've got there."

"Yeah, it can be kinda handy," Brian replied, smiling at Jonathon.

Brian had become quite fond of the Kent family, Martha and Jonathon were so nice to him. They reminded Brian how nice it was to have people around that cared about you, a family, and found himself a little jealous of Clark.

"Brian," Clark started, "My dad had a little accident."

Brian looked down to see Mr. Kent holding a cloth to his forearm.

"What happen?" Brian asked immediately assuming the worst. A demon of some sorts probably attacked.

"I wasn't paying as much attention as i should have been, and cut myself. I'll be fine." Jonathon explained to Brian.

"Mr. Kent, please, let me take care of that for you." Brian told him, not wanting Jonathon to have to go to the hospital for the stitches he would obviously need.

Jonathon looked a bit confused, and Clark continued, "Brian has a special gift, he can heal people. He used it to save Chloe's life."

Clark had told Jonathon this before, but had never actually seen Brian use this special gift.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, I would love to forget all about it" Jonathon laughed.

Brian smiled, "May I?" he asked, indicating to Jonathons bandaged forearm.

Jonathon nodded and removed the towell, and Brian place his hand over Jonathon's wound. "Just look into my eyes" Brian told him.

Jonathon did as he was told, and Brian began to concentrate. Clark watched as Brian's hand began to glow, and the deep cut on Jonathon's forearm vanished.

"Ouch," Brian said, and laughed a bit as he rubbed his forearm. "You cut yourself pretty good."

"You felt that?" Jonathon asked, amazed.

"Yeah, for a minute. I feel the pain others are going through when I heal them."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, if I would have known, i would have never asked..." Jonathon started.

"No, don't ever think that," Brian countered. "I will always use my powers to help people. Besides, if you think that was bad, you should have been there when i healed Chloe." Brian laughed.

At that moment, Brian heard a crying in his mind. It was Amy, and she was panicked.

"Oh my God, Amy's in trouble." Brian said.

"Take me with you, I can help." Clark said immediately. He had no idea what kind of help he just offered, but he knew he wanted to help his new, very close, friends.

Brian grabbed Clark's arm and orbed out. When they rematerialized, they were standing in the middle of a field, seemingly in the middle of no where.

"BRIAN!" Amy shrieked. "Brian they are going to die!" Amy was sitting on the ground, being held by Liz.

"Whoa! Amy calm down!" Brian tried to calm his sister. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"We were here, me and Liz. I was trying to help her with her power's more, to help her learn to control them. I picked up the jacket of her's laying on the ground, and i was hit with a vision." Amy sobbed.

"Amy! You know we can change what you see! What happened in your vision!" Brian asked, totally flustered and panicked.

"No! Brian! All of them! Isobelle, Michael, Max, Liz, i saw them die. They didn't look like demons, they looked human, but they used powers alot like.." Amy stopped.

"Like who Amy?" Liz asked.

"They had alot of powers.. Telekenesis, they could blow things up by concentrating on them, they could change objects into different things with a wave of the hand," Amy said, trying to recall exactly what she saw.

"Clark," Brian asked, "Will you stay here with Amy? I need to go talk to Max."

"Of course I will," Clark said immediately, looking at Brian like it was a stupid question, "Go! Figure out what's going on, then tell me what I can do."

"Thanks Clark I owe you." Brian said, as he orbed away.

In the underworld

"I can't beleive she saw what I'm planning this soon!" Barbas screamed, obviously surprised by the strength of this young woman's visions. "No matter, some people may die, they may not die, but I know i'll get Amy out of my way." Barbas laughed to himself.


	7. Chapter7

AN: Still, none if its mine, i own nothing..

Barbas was pacing the underworld in his lair. "I can't beleive she was hit with that vision so soon. Her powers are growing quickly." He said, more thinking to himself than talking to any of the minions that surrounded him. There was really nothing more for him to do than watch this play out, and hope his plan still worked. "They are going to be out looking for the skins now! There won't be a surprise attack from them!" he growled. He would have to think of something to do, and fast.

In Roswell

Brian had been talking to Max, Michael, and Isabel. He told them exactly what Amy had seen.

"Max, what should we do?" Isabel asked, clearly a little shaken up.

"I would love to say sit back, and see how it plays out, but for once, i think we should take the offensive. Seek them out and destroy them." Max said. Brian could tell it was hard for Max to come to the decision of actually eliminating his enemies, but he really didn't have any other options.

"It's the right thing to do Max, and you're not alone" Brian encouraged him. "Amy and I will do anything within our power to help you."

"Thanks." Max said, smiling at his newfound friend. "So. Now that you mention it, what exactly IS within your power?"

"Well," Brian started. "Offensively I can move things with my mind, and i can control the speed of molecules, slowing them down to stop time, and speeding them up to blow things up."

"Blow them up?" Isabel asked.

"Like..." Brian started, and made a gesture with his hand toward the mirror on the wall. It shattered into a million peices. As soon as the glass started falling, he made another smaller gesture with his hand, freezing everything midair.

"Wow!" Michael exclaimed, clearly impressed. "I can't freeze things like you, but when you blow things up, thats alot like my power!"

"And alot of the skins, unfortunately." Max said, bringing everyone back to reality.

"Let me fix the mirror first," Brian said, feeling a little guilty now about breaking it.

"You can fix it?" Max asked.

"What kind of witch would i be if i couldn't cast spells?" Brian replied sarcastically. He laughed, then got a serious look in his eyes as he looked at the mirror. He made another gesture with his hands, unfreezing time, and all of the glass shards fell to the ground.

"Let the object of objection

Become but a Dream

As I cause the scene

To become Unseen."

As soon as Brian finished reciting the words, small orbs encircled all the damaged area, and when they disapeared, everything was back to the way it was.

"Very impressive," Max said. "How are you on protection spells?"

"Protection against what?" Brian asked.

"Against power's like Michael's." Max replied.

Brian thought for a moment before answering, "It's possible. It will take some time to prepare though. We will also need Amy, she can identify all the Skins for us, by reading their thoughts."

Everyone agreed, and Brian called for his sister.

"Amy! Everyone's ok, i just need you here!" Brian called out loudly. "Don't want her to think were under attack" he said to the 3 aliens standing in the room with him.

A moment later, Amy orbed in, with Clark on one side, and Liz on the other.

"Do you have a plan," Amy started, "You do, and a good one, I like it." She had visually calmed down alot since Brian had left her to come talk to Max, but she was still probably pretty shaken up. Amy feels the emotions of the people she see's in her visions. Whatever she saw happen to her friends got to her very badly.

"Care to share with the two of us that don't read minds?" Liz laughed.

"Yeah, seriously, I feel totally left out" Clark said.

They all sat down and began to discuss exactly what needed to be done.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter8

AN: Even though i own nothing, i haven't been able to stop writing, so here it goes!

I would like to first thank my reviewer. )

MadRoswellFan- I can't tell you how happy i am that you are enjoying this! I will definately Include more Maria, I love her! And i plan on putting more Chloe in there too. I hadn't thought about Alex, since he died in season 2, but this is a fan-fic! he didn't die in my story, he will be in there later, just for you, i promise. ) I'm not sure where Lana is going to fit into the story, but i will try to write her in, its just hard to introduce new character's with the current plot-line. )

Now, on with the story!

Amy and Brian had cast protection spells on themselves, Maria, Michael, Liz, Max, Isabel, and even Clark, though they weren't sure if he would need it or not. In Amy's vision, the battle happened right here in Roswell, so she was pretty sure atleast some of the Skin's would already be there. Max, Amy, Michael, and Brian were going to go hunting Skins, while Clark stayed at Michaels apartment with Maria and Liz. Maria had no intentions of going alien hunting with no special abilities of her own. Everyone refused to leave her alone, so Clark volunteered to watch out for her, and Liz stayed with her as well. Max, Amy, Michael, Isabel and Brian hit the streets and began walking around. After about an hour or two of aimlessly walking around, Amy stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Max asked Amy.

"I think i found one, this way" Amy said, hurrying off back in the direction they just came from.

The group walked up on three normal looking teenage boys.

"Amy?" Brain started to ask her.

"Skins, definately." Amy replied.

At the sound of the word skin's, the three teenage boys stood up and stared at the four people that had approached them.

"That's right, I know who you are." Amy said advancing on the three teenage looking boys.

The three teenage boy's looked at eachother, and all raised their hands toward the crowd approaching them. Amy felt a very powerful force bounce off her protection field, and looked up and smiled at the three boys. "You will definately have to do better than that."

As soon as Amy finished her sentance, she was thrown into the air from the spot she stood. One of the skin's used their power of moving to throw her toward's a nearby tree. Mid-flight Amy used her orbing power to escape a very painful landing. As soon as Brian saw his sister get thrown, he threw his hand out in front of him, and with a big swinging motion moved his arm very quickly to the right. All three skin's were thrown into the air, and landed about 30 feet from where they stood, very hard. At that moment, Amy orbed back in from behind her brother. "Brian, something else is going to happen!"

Before she could say anything further, about 10 demons teleported in around the group. "What the hell are these things?" Max asked, clearly confused about what was going on.

"Brain!" Amy shrieked.

Brian lifted both his hands, making a gesture with them. "I'm trying! They are immune to my freezing power! Everyone get close together!" Brain commanded.

Everyone did as he said, making a small circle with their back's to eachother, each of them watching eachother's back. They could see everything around them. Two of the demon's raised their hand, creating a ball of fire, and threw it at the group. "Incoming!" Amy yelled, just before the demon threw the fireball at them.

Max held his hand up, and a green shield of some sort's came out of his hand, and the fireball's bounced harmly off of it. "I can't hold this for long!" Max told the rest of them, as the demons began to conjure more fireball's.

'Everybody with the power to move, redirect the fireball's back at them when they throw them' Amy told the rest of them, in their minds.

Max dropped his shield, and the demon's released their fireball's at the group. Brian, Max, Michael, and Isabel raised their hands redirecting the fireball's back at the attackers, killing four of them. At that moment their was a brillaint flash of light, and the group heard very quiet chanting. When the light faded, Amy was no where to be seen. "Amy!" Brian cried out, at a loss without his sister.

Brian turned around, in time to see Barbas smile, and teleport out. What had he done? His sister was gone! "Oh my God" Isabel said.

Brian lifted his hands up, and made a gesture at one of the demons, causing him to explode. The five remaining demon's also teleported out. The group looked around, the Skin's must have run off in all the commotion, and Amy was no where to be seen. "Amy..." Brian said, barely an audible whisper.

Brian fell to his knees, lost, not knowing what to do. "How am i suppose to find her?" Brian asked no one specific.

No one knew what to say, or how to approach Brian. "We'll find her Brian, I promise we will, we all will do anything we can to help you." Max tried to re-assure Brian. Michael and Isabel nodded their heads, agreeing.

Brian said nothing, just sat there, staring at the groud.


	9. Chapter9

AN: Yes, i still DO NOT own anything, unfortunately.

"Oh my God..." Liz said after Max, Michael, Isobell and Brian got back to the apartment where Clark, Liz, and Maria were.

Everyone was now caught up with what had just happened. Brian was pacing the room frantically, nobody had ever seen him like this before.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Brian asked nobody particular in the room, throwing his hands into the air. As he did this, he blew a big chunk out of the ceiling. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it." Michael told him.

"I don't have a clue where to start looking for her.." Brian started. "I'll be back" and with that, he orbed out.

The rest of the group just sat there for a few minutes, still shocked by what had happened.

"Do you think she's..." Maria started.

"No" Max cut her off. "She's not dead, she's just... missing."

"Yeah, let's hope so." Liz replied.

Nobody had even noticed Clark leave. As soon as Brian had orbed out, Clark had run off, at about a thousand miles per hour. He was running to the one person he knew could figure out almost anything. Within minutes, Clark was at school running to the Torch, where he knew Chloe would be. "Chloe!"

"Oh my God Clark, dont' do that! You scared me half to death!" Chloe told him

"Chloe this is important, it's about Amy. She's missing."

Clark told Chloe the whole story, about the demon's, the spell that made Amy disapear, and how scared Brian was about it.

"I'll start looking right away" Chloe told him, as she sat down at her computer, and started pushing keys.

"Thanks alot Chloe, I'm going to go see what I can find out" as soon as Clark finished his sentance, he was gone.

"No problem..." Chloe said, to the now empty room

meanwhile in roswell

Max and Liz were in her room, above the crashdown. Her father was sound asleep. "I'm so scared Max, what if all this doesn't end well?" She asked the love of her life, as he held her in his arms.

"We're going to be fine Liz, I promise" Max reassured her.

At that moment, a demon teleported into the room, and conjured a fireball.

"Max! What the hell is that?" Liz screeched.

Max jumped up and held out his hand, creating a green force field in front of himself and Liz, as the demon released the fireball.

"Brian!" Max yelled, knowing he couldn't keep his shield up long.

Seconds later, Brian orbed in. He raised his arm and sent the demon flying into the wall. Liz's bedroom door started to open, and Brian threw up his hands, freezing everything nearby, except Liz, because she was immune to his power. "How am I suppose to expain this to my dad?" Liz said.

"We'll figure out something" Brian said, making a small gesture with his hand toward Max, unfreezing him.

"What's going on?" Max asked.

"I 'm gonna use this demon to try to get information" Brian told them.

Brian's eyes narrowed as he stared at the demon, and he began to chant in a very eerie voice.

"Hear now the words of the witches

the secrets we hid in the night

the greatest of power is invoked here

the greatest magic is sought

in this moment

in this hour

i call upon the greatest power

I want the power

give me, the power"

A strange white light filled the room, and encircled Brian

"What did you do?" Max asked him.

"It's a spell I use to enhance my powers, it only works for a very short amount of time, and leaves me exhausted afterwards", he started.

Brian returned his focus to the demon, "The spell should allow me to better contol his molecules"

"Do what?" Liz started, but as soon as she said that, Brian made a very small gesture at the demon, who started to move his head around.

"What did you do to me, witch?" The demon asked, furiously.

"Your the one totally frozen, other than your head, so i think i'll be the one asking questions." Brian shot back.

"Amazing..." Max told Brian.

"Who sent you?" Brian asked.

"You weren't suppose to be here.." The demon told him.

"Start talking or I'll start using my other power's." Brian threatened.

"You don't scare me, witch" The demon retorted.

Brian said nothing, instead, just lifted up his right hand, and made a gesture at the demon. The demon screamed in pain as his entire right arm was blown off. Liz turned her head, not wanting to see what was going on.

"The funny thing is, I can do that to your other arm, and your legs, moving the whole way up your body to your head, "Brian started, "But i would rather be killing whoever took my sister, so why don't you tell me where i can find them."

"Go to hell.." The demon told Brian.

"I'm already there..." Brian said in a very low voice, almost growling. He raised both of his hands this time, and made a gesture at the demon, causing him to explode.

Max and Liz stared at Brian, for the first time seeing a side of him that they didn't know existed.

Brian stared back at them for a few moments, before his eyes rolled the back of his head, and he fell to the ground, unconcious.


	10. Chapter10

AN: Don't own anything.

"Liz. What is going on in here?" Mr Parker asked, clearly not pleased.

"Dad, please, I'll take care of it." Liz tried.

As soon as Brian had collapsed onto the floor, the power he used to freeze Liz's father wore off. He was now very upset that he had been woken up in the middle of the night to find not one, but two boys in his little girls room!

"What happen to him? Why is he passed out on the floor? Is that the huge crash i heard? You better not be into drugs Lizzie" Her father started.

"Dad! I don't do drugs" Liz told him. "Brian had been drinking a little and came over here, Me and Max weren't drinking, I swear! Then Brian started to sway a bit, we told him to watch out, but he fell over, and now he's just laying there." Liz lied to her father.

"Well, he cant' stay here..." Mr Parker started.

"It's OK, sir, I'll take care of him.."Max told Liz's father.

Mr Parker seemed satsfied with that answer, "I think it's late Max, better be heading home" He told the teenage boy, knowing he would get the hint.

Liz and Max helped Brian out to Max's jeep. Brain was still out cold, and they layed him in the back seat. "Max, let me know if anything else happens."

"Of course" Max told her.

Max leaned in, and planted a kiss on Liz's soft, tender lips. It had been so long since they had time to just be together, just the two of them. Something always seemed to come up. They kissed, neither of them ever wanting it to end, when they heard Liz's father from the front door, "Goodbye Max."

Liz pulled away from Max and smiled. 'God, she is beautiful when she smiles', Max thought.

"Bye Max, See ya tomorrow," Liz told him.

"Bye Liz." Max said, before getting into his jeep and driving off.

Max didn't go home though, he took Brian to Michael's house. He knew Michael wouldn't mind. He drove the apartment Michael was renting, he no longer lived with his no-good foster father, Max's father had helped Michael become emancipated. Leaving Brian in the jeep, Max walked up to Michael's door and knocked.

Michael, with wild hair and half naked, opened the door, "What the hell do you want Max, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Michael we were attacked. Everything is ok, but Brain used some strange spell to enhance his powers. The only problem, is once it wore off, he totally passed out. He won't wake up."

"And you want to leave him here for the night," Michael finished for Max.

"Michael please, do you mind?" Max asked him.

"Of course not, let get him inside."

They moved Brian inside onto the couch, and Max told Michael the rest of what happened, before they both decided it was time to get some sleep.

the next morning

"Hello?" Clark Kent answered the phone.

"Clark! It's me" Chloes voice rang out over the other end of the phone.

"Chloe, what's up?" Clark asked her.

"I found out some interesting things, can you meet me somewhere?"

"Sure, where are you? Clark asked her.

"The Torch." She informed him.

"I'll be right there." Clark said before hanging up the phone.

Clark wasn't kidding either, after his phone call with Chloe, he finished up his chores using his powers, in about two minutes flat, and ran straight to the Torch. The school was basically empty, seeing as how it was saturday, and used his powers to take him the whole way into the Torch. He stopped running when he got right behind Chloe, as she was the only person in the room. "Chloe..." Clark started.

"Jesus Clark!" Chloe said, jumping back a little bit, "I still can't get use to that" She laughed.

Clark smiled, genuinely happy that his best friend accepted him for who he really was, "What did you find out?"

"OK. Get this." Chloe started, opening up her internet browser the the news article she wanted to show Clark. "It turns out this isn't the first disapearring act that this family has played. Brian and Amy's parents totally vanished eight years ago, and they have been alone ever since. Their grandfather has custody of them, but he is away on business alot, i found out by doing a background check on him. But, back to the point, The same... creature, had to have done this Clark. Whoever took Amy, or sent her away, or did whatever the hell they did to her, also did this to their parents!" Chloe finished, gasping for a huge breath of air after getting all of that out.

"Wow..." Clark started. "I'm scared now Chloe. Brian and Amy must have known that this demon was still out there. If they couldn't find a way to bring their parents back, how are WE suppose to help them find a way to get Amy, AND their parents back. I dont' know much about magic, and that seems to be what all this is about." Clark said, frustrated that he felt so helpless.

"Look Clark, just go see Brian and ask him what he needs, even if its just a friend right now. He's totally alone, for the first time in his life." Chloe told him, wanting to help Brian as well. "I'll keep checking and see if there is anything else that I can find out."

"Thanks Chloe, your the best." Clark told her, before zipping out of the room back to Roswell, New Mexico.

Clark arrived at Michaels apartment to find Brian still out cold, and Max and MIchael told Clark how it had happened. Clark told them about what Chloe had found out, and they started to think of ways they could help.

"This is useless," Michael started, with all the power we have in this room, there is absolutely nothing we can do right now.

Max looked up, with confidence in his eyes, like something that Michael said made sense. "Your right Michael, we can't do anything, because were trying to do this using the wrong powers."

"Which means..?" Clark asked.

"My sister, Isobelle" Max started. "She has this power to get into peoples mind's when they are sleeping, to interact with them, to see what they are thinking. Maybe she can get in Brians head so we can see what we are dealing with, She might even be able to contact Amy, we just need to get her here to try." Max said, gaining confidence with every word he spoke.

"Ok, it sounds like plan" Michael said.

Max picked up his phone and called his sister. He told her to meet them at Michael's as soon as she could. She said she was on her way. The only thing to do now was wait for Isobelle, and explain to her what was going on. Max was really starting to worry about Brian, he had been out for a long time now, and he hoped he was OK.

in the underworld

Barbas was becoming quite upset. Even without his sister's visions, Brian was still thwarting his attempts. None of the demons he had sent had been able to capture Brian, and this made Barbas very angry. He needed Brains power's if he were to rule the underworld! It is just time to turn up the heat.. Barbas thought to himself as he laughed... He was going to get Brians power's one way of the other, no matter who he had to kill to do it. After he had Brian's power's, then he would bring Amy back to steal hers! Without Brian having his active power's, there will be no one to defend Amy from him. Once I have Brian's offensive power's, and Amy's powers to see the future, and read minds, I'll be unstoppable! Barbas was thinking to himself. He had to find some really powerful demons to help him, and he was pretty sure where he was going to do that.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter11

AN: still, not mine.. i wish it was.. but..

"It's OK Isobel, I know you can do this" Alex, Isobel's newfound love, told her trying to boost her confidence.

Alex and Isobel had grown very close, and Alex was very accepting of the fact that Isobel was an alien. Actually, he was more comfortable around her than any human being he had ever met. He was in love with her.

"OK, I'll try," Isobel said, as she laid down on the floor near Brian, concentrating on a picture she had of him.

Clark, Max, and Alex were the only ones present right now, and they were all being very quiet, hoping Isobel's powers could help in some way. Isobel touched her finger to Brian's picture, and closed her eyes as she tried to invade his mind. Brian didn't want to let her in, he was fighting it, trying to keep his thoughts private. Isobel was persistant though, and pushed her way though.

She found herself standing in an empty room. Everything was dark, she was in some sort of cave. She was desperately looking around for any type of clue that would give her an idea of what was going on. In the distance, she heard shouting and what sounded like explosions. Isobel tried to make her way through the dark cave, to find out what the sounds were. After what seemed like hours of walking, she entered a small clearing, with some torches on the walls for light. She saw Brian, and he was fighting mass amounts of demons. Hundred's of them maybe. Isobel was so scared, she almost forgot this was a dream, as she watched Brian fight for a minute.

Isobel heard Brian yelling his sister's name over and over again at the demon's. She had to fight to hold back her tears, her heart breaking for Brian, and how alone he must feel. She watched as he unleashed all his anger. Ten demons surrouned him, and with a simple motion of his hands, he threw all of the backwards into a nearby wall. He was rapidly making gestures with his hands, blowing up more demons than Isobel could even count. "Brian!" she screamed, hoping to snap him out of it.

When Isobel spoke, all the demons in the room looked at eachother, and just teleported out. "I need my sister..." Brian said very quietly, but Isobel heard him.

"We will find her Brian, I promise." She said, getting no response from Brian. "But THIS" she said, gesturing to the space he had just been fighting, "Isn't helping"

"It's all I know!" Brian yelled, almost sounding as if he were offended. "I kill demons, that's the only thing I'm good at!" He said, starting to feel sorry for himself. "I should have been able to save them, all of them.." He said, as he started to openly cry to Isobel.

Isobel walked up to Brain and embraced him in a huge hug, "We'll find her, I promise, but we need your help. We need to know what you do about magic."

"It's no use," Brian explained, "I dont' know who is behind this... I don't know what kind of spell they cast.. I don't know where to even start..." He said, not wanting to say that he knew his sister was gone forever, but that was the way he felt..

"You have a lot of people to help you, just please, let us.."

"I'll try" Brian said, looking into Isobel's eyes, with his own eyes bloodshot and full of tears. "I think I know my way home" He said, as he started to try to wake up.

Isobel stood up, happy she would atleast be able to talk to him outside of his dream, when she was hit with one of Brian's horrible memory's, that he had repressed.

ISOBEL SEE'S A FLASH----

Isobel was standing in the attic, with Brian and Amy's parent's! They were fighting demons, and it didnt' take Isobel long to realize she was about to see what she was waiting for, a chance to see the enemy, and she did. As she watched, Barbas teleported into the attic, and started chanting a spell. Isobel studied him good, making sure she wouldn't forget his face. At that moment she was pulled back into reality, and she was looking into the face of her brother.

"Isobel," Max started, concerned for his sister's well being.

"Brian," Isobel said, hoping he had woken up from his long slumber.

Brian looked up at Isobel, and couldn't hold it in, he just started crying. "I'm sorry..." was all he said, before orbing out.

"Brian! Wait!" Clark yelled after him, but Brian didn't return. "I've got to find him..." Clark told the other, before he disapeared out the front door.

"Ok," Isobel started, "I think i have a place to start" Isobel reached her hand out over the wall, and used her power's to change the molecules of the paint. She changed the colors of the paint on the wall and created a life-like picture of Barbas. "We need to find this guy, and get him to talk i think.." She told the rest of them.

They all studied the picture. Atleast they had something to work with now, they had an enemy. They knew someone that had all the answers. Now, they just had to find him and make him tell them what they needed to know.

PLEASE REVIEW!

The end of the story is approaching, and I'm not sure if i should just end it, or write a sequel. IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A SEQUEL THEN TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW. If I'm not writing a sequel, there is no telling which character's will make it to the end of the story alive. JUST A FAIR HEADS UP! SO START REVIEWING PEOPLE!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Still don't own anything...

Everything is covered in a shade of grey, it's dismal, eerie, almost scary. The town looked normal, other than the fact that it was totally vacant. There was not a car on the street, no clerk's in any of the stores, no children playing in the yards. Amy was totally alone, and she was really scared. She had orbed herself all over the world, trying to find any other form of life, and so far hasn't been able to make any progress. She had tried numerous spells, but none of the had yet taken her home. Where was she? This couldn't be her destiny, she told herself over and over. It didnt' end here, she would find a way home. Amy sat down on the street and began to think. There HAD to be a spell that she could use to take her somewhere, she just had to think of it. Amy closed her eyes and began to concentrate, trying to mentally reach out to her brother for help.

MEANWHILE----

"Brian!"

"Clark, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you might come back here, ya know, to look for clues," Clark said to Brian. "I just want to help you Brian, please dont' try to do all this on your own, you have friends."

"I know..." Brian let out. If anyone other than Clark, with his super-hearing were standing there, they wouldn't have heard him. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, but my sister is like my light," Brian confessed, "She had the plan, and i carried it out. I don't know where to start, and I guess I'm really scared of doing something wrong, and making things worse."

"Worse?" Clark questioned, wondering how Brian felt he could make things any worse than they already were.

"Magic is not a toy Clark, it's exremely dangerous." Brian confessed. "When casting spells the wording is very tricky, and can often have unseen, and unwanted, side effects. There is no telling what I could do the way I feel right now." Brian tried to expain. "Amy's power's, and my own, are tied to our emotions.." Brian started.

"And with all your anger and sadness right now, your power's are a little crazy?" Clark finished for Brian.

"Exactly."

BACK IN ROSWELL----

"So how are we suppose to find this guy?" Michael asked the obvious question.

"I don't know yet Michael, but we have to do something." Isobelle said. "Maybe I can dreamwalk him..." she began..

"No." Max cut her off. "You can't make a connection with him, there is no telling what he might try to do to you if you do."

Things had been going on like this for awhile. They had lots of ideas of ways to find Barbas, but even better reasons of why they ideas wouldn't work.

"Maybe it's better if i just come to you?" A voice said from behind them.

Isobelle, Michael, and Max turned around just in time to see one of Barbas's demon's release a fireball. With no time to react, Isobelle was hit, and sent crashing into the wall.

"NOO!" Michael screamed as he held up his hand. A blinding white light shining from the palm of his hand, Michael used as much power as he could gather, just wanted to kill his targets.

Barbas and his demon were throw back into the wall. The demon exploded into a fiery death, but Barbas stood back up, seemingly unphased. "I don't think so.." Barbas said as he raised a fireball of his own."

Max raised his hand to create a sheild as the fireball was released, and it bounced harmlessly off of it. "How long can you hold that shield? I'm guessing not very long." Barbas grinned evily as he formed another fireball.

"BRIAN!" Michael yelled, as loud as possible.

Barbas released another fireball, which bounced off Max's shield, and Max pulled his hand back, dropping it. Barbas laughed and threw another fireball. This time, Michael raised his hand and redirected the fireball back at the attacker. Barbas, who also has the power to move things with his mind, sent the fireball once again back at Michael, and hit him. Michael flew back into the wall and landed on the floor, unconcious.

Brian and Clark orbed in at that moment, as Barbas threw another fireball at Max. Brian quickly raised his handed and made a gesture at the fireball, causing it to explode just before it hit Max. As Brian was doing this, Clark used his superspeed to run behind Barbas, and grab him. Clark took hold of Barbas's head and literally ripped it off. As soon as Barbas head was seperated from his body, both peices teleported out, and then reapearred as a fully assembled Barbas. "You can't kill me, its futile to try." the demon, Barbas, told him confidently, and he raised his arms, throwing both Brian and Clark back into the wall. Of course, Clark was the first one up, and Barbas smiled at him, obviously planning something. Barbas waved his hand in front of Clark's face, and smiled. "Your greatest fear, is that something is going to happen to you parents, and you won't be able to save them..." Barbas told Clark, somehow reading Clark's deepest fear. Barbas waved his arm again, and Clark saw a vision, one of his parents being killed by demons. "No!" Clarked screamed, as he ran as fast as he could toward home to prevent what he saw from really happening.

Brian started to get up, never taking his eyes off of Barbas. "It was you.." Brian said, almost growling.. "My parent's, my sister, you stole them from me!" Brian screamed. "Why?"

"Because I need your powers," Barbas replied casually before throwing a potion at Brian's feet.

Max was quick to react, raising his sheild in time for the potion to bounce off of it. As Max pulled his hand back, lowering his sheild, Brian made a gesture at Barbas trying to blow him up. An explosion could be seen on Barbas's chest, where Brian focused his power's, and Barbas was thrown backwards. Unfortunately, he stood up, seemingly unharmed. "I told you, you can't kill me." Barbas said again. "You're lucky your friend saved you this time, but I'll make sure it doens't happen next time." Barbas said, before starting to teleport out.

"Your not going anywhere!" Brian yelled. He raised an open hand toward Barbas, as Barbas was trying to teleport, and started to close his hand. It seemed to Max that Brian was holding him in place, not allowing him to magically teleport himself. Brian moved his arm quickly to the left, sending Barbas flying.

Barbas hit the ground hard, but reacted quickly, he swung his arm up, throwing both Max and Brian backwards, and took his chance to teleport out.

Clark was back in Smallville, looking at his parents dead bodies, when Barbas teleported back to the underworld, and broke the spell he cast on Clark. Clark realized what had happened, and began to run back to where he left his friends. When Clark arrived, he was terrified at what he saw. Isobelle and Michael were burned badly, both out cold, but alive. Clark used his X-Ray vision on everyone, and saw that the only person with any broken bones was Brian. When Clark looked closer, Brian was bleeding badly from the back of his head, and his pulse had stopped.

"Max! Max! Wake up!" Clark was petrified. With all his power, there was nothing he could do to save his friend, but Max could.

After a minute, Max started to stir, "What the hell..." he started.

"Theres no time, Brians hurt!"

Max looked over and saw Brian bleeding on the floor. "Some of his bones are Broken." Clark informed Max.

Max rushed next to Brian, trying to wake him up. "He has to look at me." Max panicked.

Max began chest compressions on Brian, hoping to start his heart for long enough for Brian to atleast open his eyes.

BRIANS POV---

'This really can't be good' Brian thought to himself, as he was standing over his own body, watching Max and Clark panic, trying to help him.

'Brian! Brian! Can you hear me please?" Brian heard a female voice in the back of his mind. It was Amy! She was communicating with him in her mind! He knew she was alive!

'Amy! Can you hear me?" Brian thought to himself, concentrating very hard.

'I'm alive!' Amy told him the obvious. 'I'm trapped in some other dimension I think, we need to try to open a portal in the same place it was opened before.

That was all Brian heard before he felt tremendous pain in his lower back, and his head. He tried to open his eyes, but the light was blinding. He had never felt this much pain before in his life. Everything was fuzzy, he could hear people saying words, but nothing made sense to him right now.

"Brian! Please look at me!" Max yelled at Brian for the forth time. Brian's heart was barely beating on it's own again, but Brian was barely concious, his eyes fluttering, opening and closing slowly.

Max placed his hands on the sided of Brians head, and stared into his closed eyes, "Please just look at me for a moment," Max pleaded.

Brian's eyes opened slightly, and he looked at Max, and that was all Max needed. Max's hands began to glow as he began to heal Brian's wounds. Max saw images of Brian's past as he healed him, his parents before they disapeared, a loving family, that did everything together. Max also saw the night that Amy and Brian had lost their parents, and the very hard years to follow. Max could feel everything he was feeling, his lonliness, his shame for not being able to save them, and Max knew there had to be something he could do to help Brian feel better about himself, but Max was unsure of what to do. All Max was sure of at this point in time, was that he had to do a good job repairing the damage Barbas had done to Brian.

Clark watched intensly, praying that everything would turn out ok. He had already checked checked on Isobel and Michael, who were burned badly, but both were breathing, with no broken bones, and very much alive. Clark watched with his x-ray vision as Max repaired the broken bones, and healed the rest of Brian's injuries.

When Max broke the connection, and released his hands, Brian woke up very quickly. "Amy!" he shouted.

"Brian calm down, it's ok now" Max tried to tell Brian.

"No! You don't understand! She's alive! She contacted me!" Brian told the others, very excited to have some positive news.

Brian looked around the room and noticed Michael and Isobel laying on the floor. "Let's heal them and I'll explain everything." Brian told Max.

Max nodded his head and walked over to his sister, as he tried to wake her up. Brian followed suit, and approached Michael, prepared to heal all his injuries.

IN SMALLVILLE

Chloe was sitting at her computer, frantically typing something into her favorite search engine. She was about to call Clark, to tell her everything she had found out, things she was sure would help everyone out with the demon they were against, when she was payed a little visit.

"So you're the one who figures everything out.." a quiet, and very evil voice told her. It was more than a question, he knew he found who he was looking for.

"Chloe slowly turned around to see a very scary man standing before her. "Barbas..." Chloe whispered.

"See... You know too much for your own good." Barbas told her before taking her arm, and teleporting them both out.

Barbas reappeared, alone, in Clark's loft of his barn. He placed a folded up parchment on his desk, smiled, and teleported back out. Barbas needed to separate Brian from his new friends, they were alot more powerful than he had realized. That's what he was hoping to use Chloe for.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Still don't own anything...

After Brian filled everyone else in on what Amy had told him in his mind, they all decided it was time to learn a little more about magic.

"I have a book I'll get from my house," Brian informed them, "It is never suppose to leave our house, but I really think it could be useful."

"And I'll go ask Chloe," Clark told them, "There is nobody in the world faster at digging up information than her," Clark smiled, happy to have a good friend like Chloe.

Max, Isobelle, Michael, Liz, Alex, and Maria were all gonna stay in Roswell, and use the library there, and the internet to learn anything they could. Brain orbbed himself out, to go get his book, and Clark started his run back to Smallville.

Clark was surprised to find the Torch totally vacant, he was sure he would find Chloe there. He ran to her home, then The Talon, and finally back to his own home. Clark went up to his loft, to check some of his own books, to see if they contained anything about magic, when he saw the parchment laying there. Clark picked it up, and began to read. Rolling the parchment back up, he stuck it in his pocket, and took off running again. Clark went back to the Torch. "Come on Chloe," Clark said to himself, "I know you had to have left me something."

Clark continued to look around all the stack's of paper's in the room for a few minutes, before sitting down if front of Chloe's computer to see what he could find. He read through her list of documents, when he came accross one that had just recently been created, and also password protected. Knowing Chloe's password, he typed it in, and found what he was looking for. Chloe had found out what they needed to know about Barbas, somehow. "God bless you Chloe," Clark smiled, "I promise I'll save you," He swore, somehow sure, that Chloe was not yet dead. He began his run back to Roswell.

When Clark got back to Michael's, everyone was there, and it looked like one big study session. There were huge piles of books, and scattered notebook paper's everywhere, as everyone frantically tried to find out more info about Barbas.

"We have another problem," Clark started, and pulled the parchment out of his pocket.

He handed it to Brian who read out loud, "None of this would happen if everyone would stay out of my way. Brian's power's will be mine, and none of you can stop me. It was silly of you to bring a human in to this, but now, I have her, and she will stay with me until I finish what I started. If you and your friend's, do not stay away from Brian, Chloe will die. Do not test me, I will kill her." Brian finished. "Oh my God, this is all my fault." Brian started.

"No." Clark said before Brian had time to say anything else. "We all choose our own destiny's, if it weren't for you, Chloe would be dead right now, we will get her back Brian."

Brian didn't look too convinced, but nodded his head in understanding.

"There's more," Clark started.

Clark took out the paper he printed from Chloe's computer, as everyone gathered around. "Chloe had found out quite a bit actually. As I already found out, she knows what Barbas power's are. He is also known as the Demon of Fear. He can teleport, throw fireball's, and bring your greatest fear's to the surface," Clark paused, and everyone looked around the room at eachother, pretty much knowing all of this already. "Barbas can be killed," Clark said a bit louder, "But we need some sort of potion to do it. Chloe didn't know exactly how to make the potion, but this is what she found out. She say's that some demon's are considered 'high level', and cannot be killed using normal power's, or human weapons, or anything. Only a special potion made from their own flesh can kill them."

"I think I've heard of that before," Brian started, "But I have never made that potion, let's check my family's book and see if the recipe is in there."

"I have to get out of here, "Clark started, "If you need anything call me right away, but I don't want Barbas to pop in here and see me, he may actually hurt Chloe."

"Good idea," Max told Clark, "I promise you'll hear from us as soon as we know anything more, we won't make a move without you"

Clark nodded his understanding.

"Clark I know your an alien, and can run a thousand miles an hour atleast, "Brian joked, while everyone else laughed a bit, "but dont' you ever get tired?"

"I've run over twenty five hundred miles in the last couple days, I'm exhausted" Clark laughed.

"I'll give ya a little help then," Brian laughed.. His eyes got serious as he looked at Clark, "Home!" He said kind of loudly, waving his arm first at Clark, then up in the air.

Everyone watched as Clark orbbed out, almost as if he had the power himself.

"Wow!" Liz said, "Can you do that to anyone, at anytime?"

"Yeah, kind of" Brian said shyly, "It's a long story, but basically It's a side effect of being half witch, and half white-lighter. The power I use to move things with my mind, I can also use to orb objects, and people."

"That's really cool!" Alex told him, wanting to take a trip sometime and fly 'Air-Brian'.

They all settled and starting looking through any of the information they had on potion's, trying to find out exactly what they needed.

-----IN SMALLVILLE

"Whoa," Clark said, as he balanced himself as he reformed in his parent's kitched.

"When did you learn to do that?" Martha asked Clark, clearly shaken up a little.

Clark laughed, "No, mom, Brian sent me here, I can't do that on my own."

"That young boy has got quite some power, doesn't he?" Martha asked, curiously.

"Yeah," Clark said, "And he helps people with it, just like me." He smiled proudly, before walking outside to see if his dad needed help with the daily chores.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Still don't own any of this.

It was late, Brian couldn't sleep, he orbed himself to the area where his sister had disapeared. He had spent quite a few hours here the last few days, trying to think of a way to communicate with his sister again, preferably, without dying this time.

----Amy's POV

Still covered in the same shade of grey, Amy sat in the place that started all of this. She was sitting in the spot Barbas had cast the spell on her. She didn't like this different plane of existence, she missed her brother terribly, only she didn't know she was alot closer to him than she realized. They were just in different planes. Amy didn't totally understand this plane of existence. She hadn't had anything to eat in days, and she wasn't hungry at all. Amy sat concentrating trying to reach out to anyone that could hear her in their mind, when she felt serious emotions. Very, very happy feelings. But, they were not coming from her, they were coming from someone behind her. Amy was afraid to turn around to confront whoever, or whatever was so happy to see her.

"Amy?" A female voice almost cryed, "Is it really you?"

That voice! Amy definately knew that voice, but, it couldn't be. Amy turned around to confirm what she though, "Oh my God!" Amy shrieked, tears running down her cheeks.

----Brian's POV

Brian was sitting in the grass, thinking intensly about what he could do, when he heard a voice.

"Hey Brian"

Brain turned around to see Liz Parker approaching him.

"Hi Liz," Brian said, happy to have some company.

Brian and Liz, had become quite close. They were not romantically attracted to eachother in anyway, but they got along very well.

Trying to get Brian's mind off of everything going on for a few minutes, Liz started talking to him about school, future plans, and her love life with Max. Liz was happy that Brain seemed interested in her conversation, and she ever caught him smiling here and there. "So? Do you have a girlfriend Brian?"

"No" Brian told her quietly, "It's not easy to find someone who will accept me for who I really am." Brian told her, choosing his words carefully.

"So, there was a girl before, wasn't there?" Liz asked, a smile on her lips, and a twinkle in her eye.

"Not exactly," Brian laughed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Liz asked him.

Brian smiled, and began to talk, "There is someone, that I care about, and would love to have a relationship with, I just don't know if they feel the same way about me." Brian confessed.

"Then why don't you ask her?" Liz asked him.

"Because it's not a question you can take back, "Brian replied, "It would change everything if I asked and they turned me down."

"I think your being a little over-dramatic Brian," Liz told him placing a comforting hand on Brian's arm, "Just ask her out on a date," She told him, trying to boost his confidence.

"Well I would" Brian told her, "But I'm not even sure if Clark's gay or not."

"Clark? Gay? ... OH!" Liz said caugh offgaurd, "Well... I could ask him!" She said, regaining her composure. She definately wasn't expecting that!

Brian laughed. "No thanks Liz, but I am happy that you are such a great friend," Brian sat back, and smiled, happy that Liz was accepting of who he really was. Liz is the second person in the world ever to know that Brian was gay, the first obviously his sister. He was petrified that people wouldn't accept him for who he really was.

"Brian?" Liz asked him, breaking his train of though, "I just saw something"

"What do you mean? You get visions?" Brian asked her.

"Well, I never have before, but when I touched this spot on the grass, my mind was flooded with this rush of images. I saw Amy, Brian. I saw Barbas too, I heard part of the spell he used on Amy. The last line was 'And send her off to the ghostly plane', Liz said, trying to remember everything from the images she had just seen.

Brian was looking at Liz, thinking about something, when his eyes opened up wide.

"I have an idea! Take my hand!"

Liz took Brian's hand, since they were both witches, they could channel their power together to make their spells more powerful, Amy had been trying to teach Liz before she disapeared, but Liz was pretty sure she could handle it.

As they stood their holding hands, Brian begand to chant, he went though the spell once, and the second time around, Liz recited it with him, everything except for the last line of the spell.

"Guided Spirits... Hear my Plea...

Anull This magic... Let It be...

Cause the Halliwells no more pain

Bring them back, from the ghostly plane

Another time... Another place..

Return my family.. Through time and space!

Brian and Liz were both thrown backwards from the wave of energy created by opening the portal. They sat up anxious, waiting to see what would happen. Brian watched intensly as he saw a shadowy figure walking through the portal, and come into the light. It was Amy! Brian rushed up off the ground and ran over to give her the biggest hug he had ever given anyone. "Amy, I missed you so much, I'm so sorry, I'll never let anything happen to you again."

"Brian, stop!" Amy said to him playfully, knowing what he was going to say, before he even said it.

Brian pulled back from his sister, and saw three more figures walking through the portal.

"Amy get down!" Brian yelled, ready to protect her. He put himself between Amy and the portal when the three figures walked into the light.

"Still protective of your sister?" A female voice asked him.

"It can't be.. you're.." Brian started.

"We're back Brian, and I promise I'll never leave you again," Piper Halliwell said with tearfilled eyes, as she pulled her son into a loving hug.

-----Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I would like take some time to thank ALL of my reviewers! I'm very sorry I have not taken the time to do this before, but everytime I sit down to start typing, I just get too involved in my story! I'm sorry! OK, here we go.

JosieBelle: Thank you so much for you kind words. These are my three favorite shows as well! I'm glad you enjoyed my story up to chapter 10, not sure if you have read more than that, but there is definately more Chloe in there for you, and more to come. )

MadRoswellFan: My most faithful reviewer! Thank you so much for encouraging me to continue with this story, and I'm still sad I can't finish your "Choose your own destiny" Series. Anyone that hasn't read any of MadRoswellFan's fanfic's, should definately give them a try! They are totally worth the read.

Therethanfan384: Yes Brian is a gay character, which should make for some interesting situation's! I'm happy the charmed ones are back too! More to come, don't stop reading! )

After lots of hugs, and many tears, they all started their way back to Michael's apartment. Piper Halliwell couldn't stop smiling at her two children, happier than she has ever been before that she is with them, where she belongs, once again. Brian and Amy's aunts were also there, Piper's sister's, Pheobe and Paige Halliwell. The entire family was very close. Brian and Amy had learned since their family returned, that their father and uncle were sent to a different dimension than the ghostly plane.

"How are we suppose to find Dad and Uncle Cole if we don't know where they are?" Brian asked his family, wishing more than everything that this could be all over, and things could go back to how they use to be, before his parents disapeared, when everyone was happy.

"Vanquishing Baras should reverse the spell he cast" Paige informed her nephew. "So, that's exactly what were going to do."

"We need to make a potion to vanquish upper-level demon's made from some of Barbas's own flesh," Brian told them, reciting what he had learned from the paper's brough over of Chloe's.

"Do you have everything you need other than his flesh?" Pheobe asked, the whole family going into demon fighting mode.

"I'm honestly not sure of everything we need," Brian admitted, "And money is definately an issue, we have no potion ingredients, we need to buy everything.

"You're right, that could be a problem," Piper frowned.

Liz was just walking along with the rest of the group, imagining what it must have been like for Brian and Amy growing up in a family where fighting for you life was normal. She had a lot of respect for this family.

After finally making it back to Michael's house, they contacted Max, Clark, and Isobelle and told them to meet at Michael's as soon as they could. Of course, Clark was the first person on the scene, but Max and Isobelle were close behind.

After all the introduction's were made, Brian got everyone else caught up on everything they knew. "So, this is the plan. We need to find some way to gather enough money to make the potions we need to vanquish Barbas. Once we find Barbas, we have to rescue Chloe before vanquishing him. Once we get Chloe, and vanquish Barbas, we are hoping that brings my dad and uncle back."

Brian finished his explanation and the room was silent. Everyone taking in what they had just learned.

"Well, let's get started" Piper said, trying to help Brian to motivate everyone. "I'll go find a crystal and a map and start trying to scry for Barbas"

"Scry?" Liz asked, curious of what she was now able to do with her newfound wiccan abilities.

"It's kinda like a supernatural lowjack," Pheobe told her, "It helps us find what were looking for."

"Can you teach me?" Liz asked Piper, excitedly.

"Of course," Piper smiled.

"Brian" Clark cut in. "I think I know where we can get some money, I'll be back."

"Let me come with you Clark, dont' exhause yourself running, we have a big fight coming up soon."

"OK," Clark told him, "Orb us near Lex Luthor's mansion."

"Lex Luthor?" Brian asked.

Clark smiled, "Yeah, he's kinda one of my best friends."

Brian nodded his head, took Clark's hand, and orbed them both out.

"Lex" Clark said, as Brian and Clark walked into Lex's office in his mansion.

"Clark, I'm glad you finally found the time to stop by." Lex replied.

"Lex, I'm sorry about that, I really am, but things have been pretty crazy." Clark told him, honestly.

They made small talk for a few minutes, and Clark introduced Brian to Lex.

"Lex, I know you have question's for me, but i have a favor to ask of you" Clark started.

"Clark, wait," Lex stopped him. "Just tell me what happen in Belle Reeve. What were you doing there? How did you even get in there?"

Clark looked at Brian, then back at Lex. "Lex, I went there to try to save you, I told you that."

"I know Clark, but you're only telling me part of the story." Lex said, almost sounding offended.

"Can I trust you?" Clark asked Lex, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Of course you can" Lex said, not missing a beat. "Just tell me how you were able to get in there?"

"I'm different Lex," Clark stammered. "You were right, OK? The day your car went over the bridge, you were right, you did hit me."

Lex sat back in his chair, wanting to beleive what Clark was saying. This was what Lex had wanted to hear for a long time, but now that he actually did, it didn't even sound possible. Clark didn't stop his explanation there though.

"Brian is different too. There is this, well, demon"

"Demon?" Lex asked.

"Basically a very evil magical creature," Brian started to expain to Lex.

"Magical?" Lex asked arching an eyebrow? "Clark, do you really beleive that?"

"Brian show him," Clark said, looking toward Brian.

"Show me what?" Lex asked.

"This" Brian said, looking at Lex, then orbing out of the mansion. Brian then orbed back in, a few feet from where he stood before.

Lex jumped up out of his chair, "What the hell? How did you do that?" Lex asked in total shock.

Please review! More to come soon!


End file.
